losdoctoresfandomcom_es-20200215-history
LOSDOCTORES-DERECHO PROCESAL PENAL
EL DEBATE '' Debate (o Juicio oral) Es La Sesión Del estafadores tribunal de Las Partes y los Medios de prueba, Lo Que significa los una dialéctica Confrontación Entre Las contradictorio. El debate Es Un Medio procesal Que se consideración Único y lo TODO Comprende Que ocurre from Que se decla abierto, Hasta Que se le clausura o cierra. El Debate Comprende Tres Fases, un sable: La Preparación del Debate, el Desarrollo del debate y la Deliberación y Sentencia. '' '' '' APERTURA DEL DEBATE ''' El Día y hora fijado y en El Lugar señalado Para Qué Lugar del tenga la Celebración del Juicio oral, y pÃ º blico en sí constituirá el tribunal. Despues de verificar la Presencia De Las contradictorio, Expertas, Expertos, intérprete o Testigos Que Deban intervenir, el juez presidente declarará abierto el debate, Con las Palabras "SE DECLARA ABIERTO EL DEBATE" anunciando la Causa, la identification del acusado y el Delito porción el Que se le Acusa y advirtiendo al acusado y al Público Sobre la importância y SIGNIFICADO del acto. Es ESE Momento el Que debe tomarse COMO Comienzo del Juicio, Cuanto porción es el Primer Acto Que se ''oraliza, AUN CUANDO la cabeza del Juicio y Lo Que le da forma es el requerimiento fiscal. El debate en sí desenvuelve un partir del requerimiento y Sobre los Hechos detallados en el Mismo. ' ' ''' 'EXPOSICIÓN INICIAL'' '' Se le otorga la Palabra al Ministerio Público Para Qué exponga do Acusación o Discurso inical. Cuestiones Se pueden oponer Previas, si lo solicitan ASI Las contradictorio. La Primera Intervención es la del Fiscal del Ministerio Público MEDIANTE la Cual le imputa el o los Delitos al acusado; LUEGO el querellante, y en forma sucinta expondrán sos acusaciones y el defensor do Defensa. (Articulo 344 Código Orgánico ProcesalPenal). El fiscal expondrá do Acusación en forma oral, Cuanto porción Es Un acto de Trascendencia en Virtud Que No SÓLO SE Pone en plena vigencia El Principio de la oralidad y publicidad sino-porción Cuanto Hace sable al acusado y al pÃ º blico y al Mismo tribunal las Razones y alcances del Juicio, y del Hecho Por El Cual Se Va a juzgar, y Por Otro Lado le informa al imputado publicamente el Objeto Preciso Sobre el Que va a Constar el debate. La doctrina consideración Que tecnicamente es el acto de intimidación de la Acusación, POR Medio del CuAl de el acusado sí Entera publicamente Del Hecho Por El CuAl Se va a juzgar en sus Información terminos exactos. Seguidamente, el querellante (si lo hubiere) realizará do Exposición, en el Mismo SENTIDO Que lo Hizo el Fiscal del Ministerio Público. En Caso de Que No Se produzcan Incidencias o Que La Misma o Las Mismas sean decididas en el acto el pecado Que se suspenda el debate, El Juicio Continuará. En Caso de Que el Juez decida resolverlas y párr Ello sí reserva prudencial Tiempo ONU, El Juicio sí suspenderá y reanudará sí posteriormente en la Fecha Señalada Por El Tribunal. Si el Tribunal consideración y decidir Que La Excepción es Declarada Con Lugar y Que de acuerdo a la Naturaleza de la Incidencia El Juicio terminación de Como Consecuencia de la declaratoria Con Lugar, Qué Florerias Pasar? Que la instancia de parte afectada Florerias HACER USO del recurso de apelación. '' JURÍDICA fundamentación '' ARTICULO 327 COPP . En El fijados Hora Día de y, el Juez o Jueza sí constituirá en El Lugar señalado párr La Audiencia. Despues de verificar en La Presencia De Las contradictorio, Expertos o Expertas, Intérpretes o Testigos Que Deban intervenir, el Juez o Jueza declarará abierto el debate, advirtiendo al acusado o acusada y al Público Sobre la importância y SIGNIFICADO del acto. En Caso Que el acusado o acusada en Estado contumaz sí niegue un assist al debate, sí entenderá Que No QUIERE HACER USO de do Derecho a Ser Oído en el Proceso, he aquí Por Que sí se procedera a realizar el debate fijado estafa do defensor o defensora, SI ASISTE, o en do Defecto ONU de la estafa defensor o defensora Pública Que se le designará un tal efecto; de Igual Manera sí procedera en Caso Que el acusado o acusada Que Esté SIENDO juzgado o juzgada en libertad o Bajo Una Medida cautelar sustitutiva, no Asista debate injustificadamente al, pudiendo el Juez o Jueza, de oficio oa Solicitud del Ministerio Público, REVOCAR La Medida cautelar. Seguidamente, en forma sucinta, el o la Fiscal y el o la querellante expondrán sos acusaciones y el defensor o defensora do Defensa. ''DELITO EN AUDIENCIA '' ARTICULO 328 COPP. Si Durante el debate en sí Comete Delito de las Naciones Unidas, el tribunal ordenará la figura de la detención del autor o Autora y el levantamiento DE UN acta estafa Las INDICACIONES pertinentes; Aquel Sera Puesto a Disposición del Funcionario o funcionaria del Ministerio Público Que corresponda, Copia remitiéndosele de Los ANTECEDENTES necesarios, una aleta de Que Proceda a la Investigación. ''Trámite de los Incidentes' '' ARTICULO 329 COPP. TODAS las Cuestiones incidentales Que se susciten Seran Tratadas en acto en solitario un, un Menos Que el tribunal resuelva Hacerlo sucesivamente o diferir Alguna, Segun convenga al Orden del debate. ''DECLARACION DEL imputado '' ARTICULO 330. Despues de las Exposiciones de Las contradictorio, el Juez o Jueza recibira DECLARACIÓN al acusado o acusada Con las formalidades of this Código. Le explicará estafa Palabras Claras y SENCILLAS el Hecho Que se le atribuye, y le advertirá Que Puede del abstenerse de declarar Que pecado do silencio le perjudique, Y Que el debate Continuará Aunque No declare. Permitira Que manifieste Libremente Cuanto Tenga porción conveniente Sobre la Acusación, ser interrogado o interrogada pudiendo posteriormente. PODRAN interrogarlo o interrogarla el Ministerio Público, el o la querellante, el defensor o defensora y el tribunal, en ESE Orden. El imputado o imputada podra abstenerse de declarar parcialmente totales o.